


"past lovers and warfare,"

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Gen, M/M, editor!zilong, no beta we die like men, writer!Clint, writer!alucard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something's missing, he just doesn't know what. but this guy, makes him feel weird.orreincarnation au where zilong and clint were an unbeatable duo and a decent couple in their past lives now in present time they work in the same company.





	"past lovers and warfare,"

  
here he is again, at work. not ready for whatever the hell the new guy makes him feel. he hopes he isn't here today, he really doesn't want to see the guy.

clint did nothing wrong to him, and yet he makes him feel all mushy inside. he wants to punch him, yes, that's probably it. no! no no no. do not engage in fights with co-workers. he's already been warned for breaking gusion's nose. he will not be fired for something unreasonable!

"hey, uh, zilong, right?" his attention shifted to the voice. it's clint.

"yep," he's screaming iternally, he can't seem to look the guy in the eyes.

"uh, estes wanted me t' give ya these papers," he waves the said pile in his hands, "said he needed 'em by tomorrow or somethin'.,,

"oh, thanks!,,

"alright, i'll just get going then," he lets out a breath, and takes a look at the files. it seems that he'll be looking over -wait, he's going to be clint's editor.

\--

"just ask him out," zilong hears some typing in the background of the call.

"that's insane, i'm most definitely not going to do that," it's been about three weeks or so, since he began editing for the horror-enthuiast writer and not only is the guy's writing giving him nightmares, but also made him question his sexuality, "i'm going to change my name and and seem like i never existed here in the first place."

"dude, when you set aside your thing for him." he curses and the typing gets louder, "you two seem like you've known each other longer than us, and that's saying something,"

he's right, he is making a valid point there.

"alright, yun zhao, i'll get back to you at the end of tomorrow," he pauses, a crash is heard in the call, "see ya-"

he's done for if clint doesn't feel the same, he'll most likely jump out the window right next gusion's desk, if that ever happens.

\--

today, clint wasn't at work.

zilong was so hyped that only an army could take him down if he went on a killing spree. he felt like his pet lizard was stabbed in front of him when he learned that the boy wasn't here.

even gusion steered away from making fun of him. the guy was just so crest-fallen.

\--

another week passes and there is absolutely no sign of the blond. zilong is not in his game.

alucard's taking him drinking tonight.

\--

there he is at the bar, yun zhao's had four shots and he's ready to punch him.

"dude, what in the world," clint clutches his nose in pain.

"screw you man!" he's crying, tears are streaming down his face, "screw you and you're beautiful face and kindness"

"what-"

"i hate you for making me feel things!" he's an ugly crier; he knows this, "ack, i am in love with your stupid ass!"

"oh," so this is what this was about, "i, are you sure?"

"what do you mean i'm sure," he decks him in the stomach, "of course i am! ya dipshit."

"jeez," clint's in so much pain, "let's talk about this tomorrow, -when you're sober."

alucard has disappeared, it seems that he left with somebody according to the bartender.

\--

morning comes, zilong regrets drinking- wait, where the hell is he?

"mornin' sunshine," is that clint? "asp'rin's on the table."

"wha-t," what did he do last night? "oh."

"i'm sorry," zilong's regretting everything, "i am very sorry, clint."

"what f'r?"

"for everything, man," a sigh leaves him, this headache sucks, "you probably don't want too see me."

"so you did mean it,"

"yeah"

"i feel the same," he guesses, he thinks that this is the thing that was missing from his life, "is it alright, if i kiss you?"

"uh, sure" he absolutely melts, honestly, he thinks they'll be alright.

yeah, this is okay.


End file.
